


Three Stars, Dragon Rampant

by juliafied



Series: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, dadwc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliafied/pseuds/juliafied
Summary: “C’mon, please, continue to regale me with the tale of how the — what was their name again? The Terquids? Turnips? Merkins?”Fenris huffed a laugh and corrected her, “Terquins.”“Yeah, the Terquins and their three stars with the dragon rampant on a white and navy checkered background. Please, I must know whether their rivals, the... I’m not even gonna try. Whether those sons of bitches get back at them for, I don’t know, failed crops or something?”
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Three Stars, Dragon Rampant

**Author's Note:**

> For [DADWC](https://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/). Prompt from [tevivinter](https://tevivinter.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: For DWC: "Reading a book together" with Fenhawke please? :D

Fenris had picked the book because Hawke had said it was a Fereldan classic, with a proud note in her voice and everything. Classically boring, as it turned out, since she was now snoring softly in her favourite armchair in the library.

He had trailed off in the middle of a sentence describing the heraldry of yet another noble family in intricate detail. Once he realized that the next page contained an inane description of the precise method used to pluck a partridge for the noble family’s feast, he snapped the book shut with a louder noise than he intended (why was it so _thick_?), and leaned towards his snoring lover.

“Hawke,” he murmured, not having decided whether it was worth it to wake her. The snore abated for a moment, and he thought she’d open her eyes grumpily any minute, but she merely slumped a little deeper into her armchair and sighed in her sleep. He smiled and for a moment it felt as if his chest was filled with clouds. Rising, he fetched a blanket from the basket by the fireplace and made to unfold it. However, this was the moment that Hawke chose to awaken.

“Hey, wait,” she protested sleepily. “I swear, I’m not even tired.” The way she rubbed her eyes suggested the exact opposite, but Fenris folded the blanket back up nonetheless.

“C’mon, please, continue to regale me with the tale of how the _—_ what was their name again? The Terquids? Turnips? Merkins?”

Fenris huffed a laugh and corrected her, “Terquins.”

“Yeah, the Terquins and their three stars with the dragon rampant on a white and navy checkered background. _Please_ , I _must_ know whether their rivals, the... I’m not even gonna try. Whether those sons of bitches get back at them for, I don’t know, failed crops or something?”

They laughed together now, and Hawke reached for the book. 

“Flames, how many more pages of this feast are there?” she said incredulously, flipping impatiently through the pages. “Andraste’s ass, I’m not doing this.”

The book shut with a definitive thump, and she placed it back in its spot on the shelf. “Good riddance.”

Cupping his chin, Fenris considered. “It was four stars.”

Blearily, Hawke stared at him. “What?”

“Four stars, dragon rampant, white and _cerulean_ checkers. Or,” he added primly, “did you already forget such a crucial detail from your _favourite_ Fereldan classic?”

She rolled her eyes, grabbed one of the cylindrical pillows that served as a backrest for the armchairs, and hit him lightly with it.

“Ass,” she said, too sleepy for malice. He took the pillow and with a contented sigh, pulled her into his arms. She sank into his chest gratefully as he pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“Let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
